poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies is the first Littlefoot's Adventures film re-edited by Yru17. It appeared on Vimeo on December 25, 2011, although the trailer for the film appeared on Dailymotion on December 20, 2011. The film was re-released on Google Drive in 2014 for the real film's nearly 30th anniversary. A new remake version of the film made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot The film starts when Littlefoot and his friends are playing "Toss the Seed". Spike accidentally hits a bunch of rocks blocking a cave after hitting a pinecone. Littlefoot figures out what kind of cave it is. As they walk into the cave, Littlefoot and the others discover that they're in the future and the cave they walked in is the time cave. The Goonies, a group of young pre-teenaged friends living in Astoria, Oregon, face foreclosure on their families' homes from the expanding Astoria Country Club. On one of their last days their morale sinks particularly low due to the cancellation of their planned farewell road trip due to Mikey's older brother having failed his driver's license exam. Littlefoot and his friends enter the Walshes' house as they meet Mikey and his older brother Brand right before Mouth, Chunk, and Data enter the house. While rummaging through the bric-à-brac accumulated in the Walshes' attic by their father (a local museum curator), they find an old newspaper clipping, a Spanish map, and an artifact relating to a rumor of a forgotten pirate treasure somewhere in the area. Hearing the call of adventure, Mikey and Chomper try to persuade their friends to join them in search for the treasure hoarded by a pirate named One-Eyed Willy. Initially reluctant, the group eventually decides to usurp the authority of Mikey's older brother, Brandon, and escape for one last "Goonie adventure" (and Littlefoot's only "Goonie adventure", too). They head to the coast and stumble upon an abandoned seaside restaurant that seems to match coordinates set by the map and an old doubloon. With the help of Mouth, a cocky but loyal friend of the group, they are able to translate the map and confirm they are headed in the right direction. Unbeknownst to the Goonies, the restaurant is actually a secret hideout of a family of Italian criminals known as the Fratellis. While the kids and dinosaurs believe the Fratellis are restaurant owners and workers, they are inevitably shooed away by Mama Fratelli, but they evacuate the premises only to come back later when the coast is clear. Once Brandon finally tracks the boys down and insists they return home immediately, they are met with Stef and Andy, two female peers Brandon knows from school. Undeterred with his agenda, and with Brandon being distracted by the company of the girls, Mikey continues to search for clues, feeling that he is closer than ever in finding the treasure. Data, the group's tech whiz, discovers a counterfeit money-making machine and soon the group realizes who the Fratellis really are. To make matters worse, they find the dead body of an FBI agent stored away in a freezer, and the Fratellis have returned to the hideout, though they remain unaware of the Goonies' presence in the basement. Taking refuge in a tunnel discovered underneath a fireplace, the group (including Littlefoot and the others) escapes to safety but not before sending Chunk, the clumsy, heavy-set compulsive liar of the group, and Petrie to notify the police of the situation. With nightfall looming, Chunk quickly finds his way to the nearest road and flags down the first vehicle they see. As luck would have it, the passengers of said vehicle are none other than the Fratelli brothers themselves, on their way to dispose of the dead FBI agent. After Chunk gets kidnapped by the Fratelli brothers, Petrie flies back to their lair to warn Littlefoot and others that Chunk had been kidnapped. Chunk is apprehended and questioned by the Fratellis under threat of death, but after offering unrelated (though truthful) testimony about every misdeed he committed in his life, Chunk's story about the treasure hunt and tunnels under the restaurant is corroborated when the fireplace bursts forth with dozens of bats which swarm the basement. The Fratellis set off to hunt down both the kids and the treasure, while Chunk is tied up in the basement with the forsaken and deformed Fratelli brother, Sloth. In short time, both prisoners become friends and manage to free themselves. With the Fratellis in close pursuit, the group risks life and limb navigating the caves and dodging booby traps until they discover the hidden cove and final resting place of The Inferno, One Eyed Willy's pirate ship. Mikey finally sees the legendary pirate face-to-face and recognizes him as the "first Goonie". He tells his brother Brand, Littlefoot, and the others to take whatever treasure they can hold, but to leave a share for Willy as tribute. Before they get too carried away, the Fratellis capture the group on board the ship, strip them of their treasure, then force them to walk the plank. When all hope seems lost, Chunk makes his grand entrance with Sloth, and they rescue the remaining Goonies, along with Littlefoot and the others, on board and take them to safety. Thinking the Goonies are no longer a threat, the Fratellis indulge in the new-found treasure. But their greed leads them to take Willy's share (that Mikey had instinctively left untouched). This action sets off Willy's final booby trap, which causes the cave to collapse. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and the Goonies barely escape and make their way out to the beach outside the cave, where they are met by the early morning and spotted by a couple of police scouts on ATVs. The group (except for Littlefoot and and his friends) is reunited with their families, leading to Littlefoot wishing that his grandparents had shown up, Chunk gives Sloth a new home with his family, and the rest of the Fratellis are arrested. Even though everyone is happy that the young adventurers were unharmed, the kids and dinosaurs themselves are devastated at their inability to hold onto any of the treasure lost in the cave's collapse. All hope is restored when Rosalita, the Walshes' housekeeper, discovers a handful of precious jewels left in Mikey's marble bag. With this new fortune, the Goonies are able to save everyone’s homes from foreclosure. The Inferno, One-Eyed Willy, and its cargo of "rich stuff" gracefully sail out of the collapsed cave and into the sun. Littlefoot and his old friends went back to the Great Valley using the time cave and the Goonies might join Littlefoot and others for some future adventures someday. Trivia *Yru17's original version used the 1997 Universal Pictures logo and the 1985 Amblin Entertainment logo. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be plastered with the 2013 Universal Pictures logo and the 2015 Amblin Entertainment logo. *This is the first ever Land Before Time crossover in English (and also the first crossover film in which Chomper and Ruby make an appearance); TheKingLittlefoot previously made the Spanish-language version of Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, which is what Daniel Esposito plans to make in English soon. *Although this is the first time Littlefoot and his friends visit the human world (due to it being their first visit in the future), Littlefoot and the gang have met Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Brock, along with Pikachu and Togepi, before (as their first human friends) in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time and they have also and faced Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), with Jessie and James being their first human enemies, in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Due to the real film's content, Yru17's original version of this film was partly censored. However, all of the adult content from the real film (including the strong language and the statue nudity) will be entirely censored in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version to make it only appropriate for children, but also more G-rated, due to a policy that no adult language is allowed in a kids' film, as the real film was made mostly for teenagers and adults. For instance, the words "d**n", "h***", "a**", "s**t", "bulls**t", "schm**k", "b*****d", "p***ing", "p***ed", "wuss", "drug-dealers", and the profane uses of "freaking", "screw", "suck", and "balls" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "butt", "shoot", "baloney", "idiot", "butt-head", "wetting", "ticked", "wimp", "burglars", "stupid", "mess", "stink", and "legs" (even some uses of the S word will also be replaced with the words "crud" and "dirt"), the uses of the names of God and Jesus Christ in vein will be replaced with the words "gosh" and "jeez", Mouth's translating lines will be changed from "La mota vienen en primer cajona. La coca y la rapidez vienen en segundo. La heroina en el debajo. Siempre hay que separa las drogas."/"Marijuana goes in the top drawer. Cocaine and speed in the second, the heroin in the bottom. Always separate the drugs." and "Nunca suba allí. Está lleno de los dispositivos de tortura sexual del Sr. Walsh."/"Never go up there. It's filled with Mr. Walsh's sexual torture devices." to "Corriendo la nariz entra en el cajón superior. Mañana y Noche en el segundo, la medicina en el fondo. Siempre separe el Píldoras."/"Running nose goes in the top drawer. Mornin and night in the second, the medicine in the bottom. Always separate the pills." and "Nunca suba allí. Está lleno de los violentos dispositivos de tortura del Sr. Walsh."/"Never go up there. It's filled with Mr. Walsh's violent torture devices.", the bits showing the naked man statue's p***s and butt will be will be replaced with the bits of some of the real film's characters getting focused and the bits of Littlefoot and his friends reacting, and some violent images (including the bit where Data's fake dentures bite Francis' private area) will also be removed to make this film more G-rated, due to The Land Before Time franchise being made for children. *Like on the Cartoon Network, TBS, CMT, and The Hub (now known as Discovery Family) airings of the real film, some of the edited dialogue was used and the deleted scene with Sloth and Chunk, where Chunk talks about his friend Joey who only goes out to play at night, was included in Yru17's original version of this film. However, it is unknown if the edited dialogue will be used in audio or subtitle form in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film. *When Littlefoot and his friends discover the treasure on One-Eyed Willy's ship, the song Good Times, Good Friends (taken from The Land Before Time TV series The Canyon of Shiny Stones) is featured. *Yru17's original version showed Mikey being dubbed as Littlefoot grunting in gibberish in Spike's vision and Chunk also being dubbed as Spike grunting in gibberish also in Spike's vision during the attic scene. However, that scene will be omitted from Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film so the characters will be kept in character. *Unlike Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies (which featured Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket as villainous guest stars and Genie making a cameo at the end), there are no guest stars in this film, as Yru17 said he wanted to make a Littlefoot's Adventures film without a guest star in it first since this is the first Littlefoot's Adventures film ever. *Like Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films. *Littlefoot and his friends continued their journey in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Both The Land Before Time and The Goonies were produced by Steven Spielberg and Amblin Entertainment. *''The Goonies'' was first released on DVD in 2001, the same year The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze was first released directly on VHS and DVD. *Yru17's original version was made in standard-definition format, using an anamorphic widescreen printing of the real film. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be made in high-definition format, using the Blu-ray version of the real film. Links The links for Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be coming soon. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Yru17 Category:Censored films Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93